marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-928
*** Baldur (Earl MacRoth) *** Heidmall *** Hela (Tiana Sikoski) *** Halloween Jack (Jordan Boone) *** Sif ** Avatarr ** Eco Corporation *** Anderthorp Henton *** Fearmaster (Darryl King) ** Gabriel O'Hara ** Miguel O'Hara ** Public Eye *** Chief ** Tyler Stone ** Venture ** Winston ** Xina O'Hara * Anti-Hulk * Architect (Ryu Kobolt) * Avengers ** Auntie Maim ** Bloodhawk (Lemuel Krug) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Ikaris ** La Lunatica (Luna) ** Meanstreak (Henri Huang) ** Metalhead (Edward Osako) ** Punisher (Jake Gallows) ** Sorceress Supreme (Strange) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Chicago Reserve ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** SHIELD * Church of Thor ** Reverend Cecil McAdam * Conchata O'Hara * Discord * Doom (Victor von Doom) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Father Jennifer D'Angelo * Fiona * Flipside (Junior) * Goblin * Green Globe ** Ravage (Paul-Philip Ravage) * Hulk (John Eisenhart) * Inhumans ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Gorgon Petragon ** Karnak Mander-Azur ** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) * Lachryma (Becka McBride) * Metalscream (John Flamel) * Moon Knight * Phalanx ** Avian ** Herod (John Anthony Herod) ** Magus * Risque * Skin Posse ** Kron Stone * Stark-Fujikawa ** Galahad (Ethan Shields) ** Hikaru-Sama ** Specialist * Synthia ** Dana D'Angelo * Throwbacks ** Kasey Nash ** Raff * Vulture (Snidely) * X-Men ** Cerebra (Shakti Haddad) ** Krystalin (Ruth Ogada) ** Skullfire (Tim Fitzgerald) ** Xi'an Chi Xan * X-Nation ** Clarion (Hayes Isaacs) ** December (December Frost) ** Metalsmith ** Twilight ** Uproar (Matt Finn) ** Wulff (Sebastian Ruud) * X-Peditioners ** Drew Hodge ** Jade Ryuteki ** Nostromo (Gabriel Hess) ** Willow (Willow Pierre) ** Winn * Zero Cochrane * Cyber-Nostra ** Whackoid ** Glitterspike (Alexi Jaeger) ** Paulie ** Lenni ** Bru * Fever * Gearbox * The Lawless ** Broken Haiku ** Junkpile ** Victor Ten Eagles * The Shadow Dancer * Lytton Synge * Desdemona Synge * Noah Synge * Mortimer Fisk * The Rat Pack ** The Chairman ** The Dealer ** Mr. Entertainment ** The Suicide King * Theatre of Pain ** Brimstone Love ** The Norns *** Felicity *** Bliss *** Euphoria * Serpentina (Kimberly Kristine "Tina" Potters) * The Chosen ** Master Zhao ** Frostbite (Patrice Cahill) ** Monster ** One-Eyed Jack ** Psycho-K ** Wingspan * Freakshow ** Breakdown (Cesar Navarro) ** Contagion ** Dominic ** Mama Hurricane ** Rosa Navarro Vasquez ** Psyclone ** Tantrum Corporations & Crime Empire * Cyber-Nostra * Angel’s Breath * CYNEX * D/MONIX * Pixel * Synge * Greater Nevada Syndicate Extra-dimensional travellers and residents * Net Prophet * Thanatos | Notes = | Trivia = * This universe's official designation was revealed in . * states that the interference of Proteus (including taking the place of the Net Prophet and the unmasking of Miguel O'Hara as Spider-Man live over the entire info-net) diverged this reality into Earth-6375. | Links = }} Category:Earth-616 Diverged Realities